Reset&Uninstall
by l -KAT77- l
Summary: A que has pensado alguna vez en ello, aunque fuera retórico... Y tú... ¿Has pensado que no tenía sentimientos? - Akaito.


**¡Aha-ha-ha!, ¡Okaeri! n_n ... En fin... No sé que escribí, intenté ver si podía poner depresivo a algún lector, pero en fin, cuando lo intento, no me sale, joder XD**

**Bueno, ya... Dejo esto ._./ *Tira un fic al aire***

**Espero les guste (?**

* * *

_Sensei…_

Quien se habría imaginado...

_Yo en esta situación..._

_Yo en esta posición..._

_Yo en este estado..._

Yo... Yo... Justamente yo...

Debo reconocer cada vez que he oído tu voz sonar…

_...Sonreía…_

¿Quieres saber más de mí?

¿Quieres conocer más sobre mí?

_Qué bueno, aunque…_

_Es una pena que esté en esta situación…_

_En esta posición…_

_En este estado… _

Y lo he estado por 24 horas seguidas…

_Cuando, cuando podré recuperarme de este dolor que agobia mi frío, sintético y artificial corazón…_

¿Has pensado que no tenía sentimientos?

No… Por favor, no me respondas…

_…No ahora… _

Con pesadez, despierto. No puedo darme cuenta exactamente del tiempo que he permanecido así, sin hacer ningún movimiento, o gesticulación.

A veces pienso que no debieron crearme. Y es cierto, que ya no me importa que sientan lástima por mí. Si después de todo, por mí no han hecho nada, nunca.

_No pido clemencia, no pido nada a cambio. No necesito nadie, no necesito tu piedad._

Pero aun así, te veo al otro lado, me ves con seriedad, con aburrimiento, cansancio y hasta con fastidio, enfado.

_No sé qué hacer para complacerte ya. _

Y no puedo recordar ni una sola nota. Por favor, si sigues reseteándome, no se arreglará. Me provocas sincrónicas pérdidas de memoria.

No puedo cantar por siempre, eso dices, y te molestas conmigo por ello. Cuando estoy seguro que no es mi culpa.

_Entiéndeme…_

Te veo allí, al otro lado de esta seca pantalla. Mirándome con circunspección, juicio, prudencia y hastío. Antes te amaba, pero tú pareces no notarlo, ignorándome a tal punto que…

_…Duele…_

Eres un ser platónico, y me he dado cuenta ya, que no me perteneces.

Yo te he pertenecido, ¿No es así?

_Ahora, ahora.. Ahora recuerda cuando nos conocimos…_

_Estaba completamente solo, ¿Recuerdas?_

_No.. No me respondas… _

Nunca me había sentido tan ignorado y desconsolado…

_…Es más… _

_…No sabía que podía sentirme así, ¿Sabes?..._

Pero por ti, por ti fue todo esto…

Pensé demasiadas cosas inciertas, que quizás nunca debí atreverme a imaginar, y te he dañado sin siquiera posar una mano sobre ti.

Lo sé, porque siempre te enfurecías y hasta rompías en llanto de ira, cuando inesperadamente, la ventana era cerrada con rapidez ajena, sé que no lo hacías tú, y eso te molestaba aún más.

El viento se detenía, a causa de que ya no había ventanas que dejaran tu imaginación correr por el aire, y dejarme ayudarte a cumplir tus canciones.

Apagar la vista, cuidando las pestañas de las tijeras que querían a fuerzas arruinar tu trabajo.

_Es suficiente…_

No más reseteo para mí, no lo tolero más.

Lo lamento.

Tanto ha sido para mí, haber creado sentimientos por ti, y duele lo suficiente, como para seguir..

_Ya está hecho…_

_…Por favor…_

_…Desinstálame…_

Me han dicho allá, que te preocupabas tanto por protegerme, que fue esa la razón por la cual me desinstalaste tan velozmente.

Y que no clamaste por mí, para no hacerme sufrir.

No he creído completamente en esas palabras ajenas que he oído sobre ti. Pero de haber sido así, me hubiera gustado despedirme de una manera más cordial contigo.

_Cargando…_

Tu aburrimiento en el mirar.

_Desinstalando…_

Pareces enfadarte por esperar.

_Completando desinstalación..._

¿Por qué sonríes?

Antes de la vida dejar, te lo preguntaré solo una vez…

_Sensei…_

Lo que parece llamar tu atención por fin..

_¿Has pensado… Que no tenía sentimientos?_

Tú me miraste con desconcierto y temor, tus ojos estaban completamente blancos, tu piel pálida, tu respiración entrecortada.

_Desinstalación finalizada._

Tu depresión y angustia automática me provocaron algo de... Alegría.

No, no me respondas…

Después de todo, ha sido una pregunta retórica…

…Para que pienses más en mí…

…Y enloquezcas…

…Quizás, algún día te desinstalen a ti…

_…Sensei…_

* * *

**_Bueno, ya, quien lo entendió, lo entendió, ok no XD ... Soy la autora y aún así estoy de... "¿Qué rayos?", me quedé más confundida que cuando vi Black Rock Shooter ._.U XD , en fin... Hay muchas cosas que están en lenguaje computadora (? , se habrán dado cuenta al principio xD_**

**_Y, etto... Ciao, Sayonara :3_**


End file.
